


Let Your Hair Up

by NoseyBlanket



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Braids, Fluff, Jimmy Page - Freeform, M/M, Robert Plant - Freeform, man buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoseyBlanket/pseuds/NoseyBlanket
Summary: Robert wants to braid Jimmy's hair.Man buns. Braids. That's all that's to it.





	Let Your Hair Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Led Zeppelin, nor any of the members. This story is a work of fiction, including the way characters are portrayed.

"Robert?"

Jimmy was absolutely baffled when Robert strode out of the bathroom entrance. His lions mane was pulled back tightly into a bun, making his appearance more feminine. Roberts eyebrow quirks up, confused.

"Why are you giving me that look?" He says, like it isn't completely obvious. Jimmy squints his eyes and makes hand gestures towards his hair. Robert's mouth turns into the shape of an 'O' and he smiles.

"I thought that I should tie 'er up since she's been getting in the way of things," Robert states. He plops down on the settee besides Jimmy, worry making its way onto his face.

"You don't like it, do you?" Robert frowns, pulling his hair self consciously. Jimmy removes his hands from his hair and shakes his head.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just different. I don't see any normal blokes with their hair up like that," Jimmy emphasizes. 

"Well I don't think I'm a 'normal' bloke considering that I suck cock for fun and like to get plowed from behind on the daily," Robert smirks. Jimmy's mouth twitches before he bursts into giggles. "I guess that makes two of us then," he grins. 

"I was going to braid it, but-" Robert starts but cuts himself off.

"Jimmy!" He exclaims, causing Jimmy to recover from his laughing fit.

"Yes?" Jimmy asks, unaware of the fate he's about to face. 

"What if I-"

Jimmy's eyes widen in realization.

"Robert-"

"Braided-" 

"No-"

"What if I braided your hair!"

"Oh dear...I don't think that's a good idea," Jimmy laughs nervously. Robert ignores his protest and starts to grab a hold of his hair. "You know I don't take no for an answer," he says, parting Jimmy's hair down the middle. Jimmy sighs and nods his head. Robert starts to divide the hair into sections, making sure that the amounts are identical. His fingers maneuver along hair, twisting and tightening, making Jimmy constantly blink and twitch. 

“When did you ever learn how to do this?” 

Robert beams, “My younger sister would force me to play dolls with her when we were little. She would always complain to me that my dolls' hair was 'boring' so she taught me how to do different hairstyles, which also included braiding."

Jimmy snickers,"Did she make you play dress up too? Did lil'Robert wear princess dresses and tutus?"

"Ha ha very funny coming from you. I don't think any of us forgot the time you lost a little bet, Jimmy Page. Or should I say, Jenny Page?" Robert teased; the reminder of the event triggers color to rise onto Jimmy's face.

"Robert, are you almost done?" Jimmy inquires, completely changing the subject to something less embarrassing. "Just 'bout," Robert brings both braids together, connecting them into a ponytail. He gleams, admiring his work.

Jimmy pets his hair, feeling the new textures and bumps of the braids."How do I look?" He asks, his hands fidgeting in his lap. Robert's smile saccharine, he twinkles at him.

"Absolutely beautiful," Robert murmurs. Jimmy glances away, cheeks becoming rosy.

"Whatever. It's okay."  


\--------------------------  


"Percy?"  


"Yes darling?"  


"Do you think-Do you think that you could teach me how to braid hair some time?"

"Of course love."  


 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to actually braid hair


End file.
